Her Prince
by cutiereader968
Summary: From the Iron Knight. Ash and Rowan make a bet that Ash can make a human fall in love with him, and give him everything. So what was she thinking the whole time?


**I'm kind of obsessed with the Iron Fey series, so when the Iron Knight came out in Ash's POV I was pumped! And I loved it!**

**Anyway, if you haven't the Iron Knight, and don't want spoilers, don't read this. Okay? Okay! But if you have, this is the part where Ash and Rowan make a met for Ash to make a mortal girl, Brynna, fall in love with him. But I did this in her POV, just to shake it up a little. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>I like the forest.<p>

Grandmother always tells me it is dangerous, a place that mortals should not interfere with. She says there are dangerous creatures; we call them the Good Neighbors, that live right along the borders. She says they hate humans, and that they like to prey on our people. Grandmother only lets me go to the bank of the stream right next to our hut. She says that is as far as I can go without getting hurt.

But sometimes I venture farther. Sometimes, I wade my feet in the cool, flowing water and feel little pebbles between my toes. I feel free and terrified at the same time when I do such things. But the freedom overpowers any fear I might have.

I also like picking wildflowers; I think that might be my favorite thing to do. I love the bright colors and the sweet smell they give off.

I especially love picking them on days like today—days where the sun is full and bright, and the forest almost seems to tingle with life. I almost feel like the dreaded forest has a life of its own; a little magic embedded in the roots of the trees and the creatures living there.

Today I am out picking flowers again; humming softly with the breeze. I smile, picking up a small pile of forget-me-nots, relishing in the rich blue of the petals. This type of flower is the kind Grandmother likes best, blue is her favorite color; and I will give this to her later. She is always cheers up when I bring her presents.

My eyes suddenly focus in on a smooth, turquoise stone down in the creek. I instantly bend down and grab it before the current can wash it away. Oh, Grandmother will _adore _this! It is a perfect shade of blue, the cheery kind that she enjoys. I plop it into my small pocket, as I reach over to pick up my threaded basket. I must go home; the sun is on its way to setting in the western sky. Grandmother says I must come home before dark…or the Fey might have me.

Just as I turn to leave, I hear a small plunk in the stream a few feet away from me. My curiosity wins over reason, and I walk over slowly to investigate.

My hand dips into the cool water again, this time cautiously. But when I look down, all I see is a pretty sapphire stone in the palm of my hand. _That was not there before! _I think, looking around me. But then I _really _catch sight of the gem; it is bright and sparkling. I immediately hold it to the sun, letting its rays bounce and glimmer from the stone to my wide eyes.

I let out a squeal of delight, sticking it into my basket to safety. Grandmother with have _three _presents tonight!

::

I am back at the stream, picking flowers again. Something odd happened the night before last. I reached into my pocket to give Grandmother the treasures, and my sapphire was gone! The other two pretty things remained, and she smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek for both of them…but I wonder what happened to the sapphire!

Oh well, I probably misplaced it or something of the sort.

Yesterday, I came to the stream only to find a silver chain lying on a rock jutting from the bank. I praised my good luck and watched how it gleamed in the sun just like the gem had; both of them were so pretty, almost unearthly in their simple beauty, and I have always loved things of splendor.

I have not found anything new today. I am just lying on my back, watching the puffy clouds swirl above me in the sky. I am almost asleep, but I hear a small 'ping', like something has just bounced off of some type of rock.

I stand, stretching my stiff muscles, and examine the bank; a sense of déjà vu overcomes me. What am I to find today? A golden coin? A pearl necklace?

My smile grows even bigger when I find it is a small golden band. I slip it over one thin, pale finger; it fits perfectly. I stare it at, admiring how cool and smooth it feels around my own skin.

I am in awe of the ring for a while more, but then I glide it into my pocket and walk back to the mundane village I call home.

::

This is becoming a daily routine for me. Wake up, wash, help Grandmother with the chores of the house, find an excuse to leave that same house, come out here, and find a new fortune.

So I find myself searching the shore again. I look up and down for about a mile before the bright pinks and pretty oranges of the sunset start to creep over the horizon. But I still search, growing hopeless and irritated. Finally, the start of darkness sets in, and I scamper back to where my grubby shoes lay.

Tears prick at the corner of my eyes, and I feel strangely deserted. I run back to the village, hoping—for my sake—that there will be a present there tomorrow.

::

I could not sleep last night. I tossed and turned waiting for the moment I could finally come back to the river. Waiting to see if I am truly forgotten.

Now I am just reaching the bushes of wildflowers. I quickly set my basket down and head down to the crystal clear water.

It takes me a moment to see it. But it is there, pure and simple. A gift.

A lily white rose; sitting calm and still on a flat rock near the river bank.

My heart balloons in my chest, making me swell with happiness. I clutch the rose in my fingers and look around, daring to see something come out of the trees.

And my eyes do meet something. Someone, actually. My mind stops in fear, but I do not want to run. I want to look at him. He is beautiful.

He is lean, but his muscles are prominent. He is wearing a black tunic with silver tights and designs swirled on the front. A cape falling lightly over one shoulder, a long, thin sword at his waist. His hair is tousled and the deepest of black, falling in one eye. But it is his eyes that mesmerize me; his silver eyes, seeming to have no end in their depths. He looks like a prince, a dark, beautiful prince.

Could _he _be the one sending me gifts?

Suddenly, all my fear is gone. Only awe and adoration flow through my mind and into my heart. And, bless him, the lovely man starts to talk! To me!

"Forgive me," his voice is cool and soothing; I can only gape at his face, "I didn't mean to startle you. I've been watching you for some time, and I couldn't stay away any longer. I hope you didn't find my gifts ill-mannered."

My mouth parts in surprise. So he _is _sending me gifts! Before I can speak, he turns his head, bows it; I want to cry out for him, make him look at me again. I miss his gaze already.

"What am I saying?" he sounds ashamed, "Here I am, acting like an uncivilized barbarian, stalking you from the woods. Of course, you don't want to see me like this—I should go."

Oh no! No, never! I will die if he leaves, "No, wait!" I cry out. He turns back, his face open and hopeful. I smile reassuringly at him, "I don't mind." I say coyly. I look to my side bashfully, as I twist my hands behind my back. "You can stay…if you want." _I need you to stay. _I add silently.

I walk over to him. He is easy to talk to. I tell him my name, Brynna, and that Grandmother is the daughter of a druid priestess. I tell him how she doesn't let anyone go near the forest, because of the Good Neighbors that lurk within the trees. I tell him how the prettiest wildflowers grow near the forest, and that I love pretty things.

"And why does your grandmother hate the Good Neighbors?" he asks me, smiling kindly.

I feel no doubt about telling him Grandmother's secrets, "She…she doesn't hate them," I explain nervously under his intense eyes. I push my hair back while I talk, as a distraction, "She fears them. She's afraid of what they might do—kill our livestock, steal our children, make the woman unfertile."

"And are afraid of them?" his voice is low. He moves right next to me; taking my hands in his own and pressing them to his chest, "Are you afraid of me?"

I feel no fear, no worry. I look into his never-ending eyes, my own shining with trust, and shake my head. Slowly, firmly.

"I'm glad." He smiles at me, kissing the back of my hand, "May I see you again tomorrow?"

My mouth is too thick with happiness to talk, so I settle for a nod.

::

He is amazing. He is my love. He is my prince.

I did see him again the next day. I see him every day. I meet him by the stream, and his eyes shine when he sees me. Ash—what a glorious name!—is my life. When we meet, he showers me with tokens of affection, and many compliments. He kisses me with the sweetest reserve, as though he is afraid he might hurt me.

I am not afraid. I love him.

Yesterday, he asked me to meet at night, by the stream. Before, I might have gasped at such a thought, but I trust him. He loves me.

I trip and stumble on my way to him. Every second without him is like torture. But finally I make it to the stream, not looking back at the village once.

He is not here. After a time, I grow concerned. What if Ash is hurt? I will never doubt him, something must have happened to keep him from coming! He might be dead or—

Tears fill my eyes, turning them glassy. But then I see a figure emerge from the trees. One that is familiar. It is Ash!

He smiles sweetly at me, "Forgive me for being so late," his voice holds remorse, "But I wanted to see you one last time. I'm afraid this will be our last meeting. I've come to realize we are from two different worlds, and I cannot give you the kind of life you want. You are beautiful and kind and I would only take that away. So, it is best that I leave. After tonight, you will not see me again."

My hands fly to my face, horror washing over my features, "No!" I gasp, panic overtaking my tone. "Oh, no! Please, you can't! What…will I do…if you are gone?" I collapse into shaking sobs, fall onto the earth. My mind cannot process anything.

He is suddenly next to me. Gathering me into his strong arms like I am a baby. "Don't cry," he whispers into my ear, stroking my dark hair, "Truly, it's better this way. Your people would never accept me—they would drive me away with iron and torches and their best to kill me. They would do it to protect you. I am being selfish, meeting you like this."

I sniffle, feeling dread and determination pulse in my body, "I don't care what anyone says! Take me away with you. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just please don't leave. I'll die if you go!" and it is true. I will die if my Ash leaves me.

He embraces me, crushing me to him, me resting on his chest. He abruptly draws back, "Do you love me Brynna?" he gazes straight into my eyes.

I nod, I love him more than anything, "With my whole heart."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Yes," I clutch his shirt, "I would, my love. Ask me. Anything."

He draws back, the shadows of the trees covering his face, "Come, then." He murmurs, he holds out a hand to me, "Come with me."

I instantly stick my hand in his, gazing at him. My heart is already his, wholly and completely.

::

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking around us. The forest is dark, but it is also beautiful; just like Ash.

"You'll see," Ash pulls me to the side, making me avoid stepping on a thornbush, "It's a surprise." He adds slyly.

He keeps leading me through the forest, into a tiny round clearing. Stone pillars surround a marble altar. I glance at the stones, turning right back to look into Ash's gorgeous eyes. They are distant, staring at something behind me. But in a moment, he is gazing at me again; adoration clear in his expression.

Without a word, he takes me toward the altar. He lifts me up, sitting me on the granite surface, taking my hands in his larger ones.

"Do you love me?" his voice is soft, very, very soft.

I nod. My love for him is something I cannot explain.

"Then prove it," he murmurs, "I want your body, and your soul and everything you have. I want it all. Tonight."

It takes me a moment to process what he's saying. But then I fully understand him, and without a word, I slip off my dress. My flesh is pale and soft in the moonlight, and Ash looks enthralled by it. I reach back and pull out my hair tie. My hair billows to my shoulders, its darkness cascading to my collarbone.

Ash lays back on the cold stone, and I walk into him. I gave him my all, gave him everything I could ever give to someone. And it is perfect. He is perfect. And I love him. I love my prince.

::

I am cold. I was asleep a moment ago, dreaming of Ash and laughter and silver eyes in the moonlight…but now I am alone. And it is dark—

I shiver, but I turn and see my prince, standing against one of the pillars. Instantly, I am warmed. And I am not groggy anymore. I quickly slip on my shift and prance over to him, arms open wide to hug him close.

He doesn't smile. He only glares at me as I come closer. Did I do something wrong? Am I really _that _bad…?

"My love?" I hate myself for sounding weak and pathetic, maybe that's why Ash is mad. Maybe I am too weak for him.

He stares at me for a moment. And then he smiles coldly, "Go home, human."

My lips trembles, my heart stutters—not in the good way. "W-what?"

"I'm bored with this." He crosses his arms neatly, "You've become boring, all that talk of love and destiny and marriage."

He…what? "But…but, you said…I thought…" all I can do is stutter and stare at him.

"That, what? We'd get married? Run away together? Have a brood of half-human children?" he sneers at me, his eyes icy, ugly. I sink lower, holding a pillar for support. The hurt is clear in my eyes, but he goes on, "I never intended to marry you, human. This was a game, and the game is over now. Go home. Forget all of this, because I'm going to do the same."

No, this is not real. I am in a dream, a nightmare. "I thought…I thought you loved me…" my voice breaks from the acute point of pain in my body.

"I don't know what love is." He scoffs, "Only that it's a weakness, and it should never be allowed to consume you. It will break you in the end." I shake my head, unable to do anything else. My heart and mind are frozen in terror and agony and confusion, "None of this was real, human. Don't try to find me, because you will not see me again. We played, you lost. Now, say goodbye."

I sink to my knees, unable to hold myself up. I am screaming, horrid screams of agony coming from deep in my stomach. I just sit there, sobbing, screaming, dying, for what seems like ever. I still love him. Ash. My prince.

::

I do not eat. I do not sleep. I do not feel.

My mind wanders occasionally, but it never settles on one thing fully. The only person who stands out is Ash. His eyes. His chest. Him.

Sometimes I wander by the bank. My body is gnarled and weak. I can barely make it from there back to the village. While I am by the river, I look for stones—blue stones. But I never find anything else. No new gifts. I am forgotten.

I wonder if he sees me when I am by the forest. Maybe he sees me broken and battered, maybe he feels pity for me. Maybe he still loves me. I want him to love me. I still hope a new gift will be on the bank, and I will find it. Then he will come back, his arms open, his eyes bright; and he will hug me and protect me again.

But he never does. And I can feel the life draining from me, a wisp of something that once was. I do not feel the need to live anymore. I am not hungry anyway, so why eat if you cannot taste? Why breathe if you cannot feel?

Grandmother, bless her, was right—never trust them. Never trust a Good Neighbor. With her beautiful faces and cold voices. Their perfect acting and manipulating tactics.

They will only break you in the end. Like they broke me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of different from my usual happy-go-lucky endings, but whatever! Oh, and all the dialougue was DIRECTLY from the book. <strong>

**Please review! It really helps me decide if I should go into a fandom or not! But thanks for reading this far! PLEASE REVIEW! And goodbye!**


End file.
